


Metric

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-08
Updated: 2009-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU относительно последней серии третьего сезона ньюскула. Да, Мастер не умер и путешествует с Доктором.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metric

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Metric](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/173416) by RD. 



> Бета перевода: Тави

Конечно, он не может выпустить Мастера из ТАРДИС – ведь это все равно, что пустить голодного пса в овечий загон. Так что Доктор держит его на поводке временной воронки и смотрит, как Мастер медленно сходит с ума.  
  
* * *  
  
Вначале они редко видятся в течение дня или того, что здесь заменяет день – того произвольного количества часов, по прошествии которых Доктор решает, что пора идти спать. Мастер усилием воли добыл себе собственный уголок в ТАРДИС, и Доктор не может попасть туда без разрешения. Он видел это место всего пару раз. Это довольно большая комната – строгая, суровая и мрачная, в которой чего только нет: викторианские бунзеновские горелки и всякий хлам из автомобильных мастерских, копья и топоры, телескоп Галилея, серп с нептунских нив, дубовые бочонки разных размеров и целая стена, увешанная восточными клинками. Комната блуждает по ТАРДИС, словно переменчивый ветер, и Доктор порой обнаруживает, что вместо апартаментов Мастера стучится в кладовку для метел.  
  
Иногда Мастер все же отваживается показать нос из своего убежища. И тогда Доктор ведет себя отчаянно вежливо, предлагает ему еду и чай. Он по пятам следует за ним по коридорам, с нежностью вспоминая вслух о совместных годах, проведенных в Академии, в тщетной надежде услышать хоть какой-то отклик. А порой просто протягивая руку, чтобы дотронуться до спины Мастера и напомнить им обоим, что тот и правда здесь.  
  
Первые три недели Мастер не произносит ни слова. Он отбивает послания, пользуясь азбукой Морзе, на стенах ТАРДИС, а потом находит где-то старый граммофон Доктора и мурлычет что-то невнятное, подпевая Чайковскому – все это выглядит так, словно он просто разучился говорить. Доктор хочет, чтобы Мастер стал ему компаньоном, но получает в ответ только отсутствующий взгляд.  
  
– Я знаю, ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя ненавидел, – говорит Доктор, трусцой следуя за Мастером, когда тот размашистым шагом идет в сторону гардеробной. – Но так больше не будет – теперь остались только мы с тобой. Может, пора забыть былые обиды? – даже ему самому кажется, что звучит это жалко, и от произнесенного он морщится.  
  
Мастер полностью игнорирует его. Он снимает с вешалки такой знакомый джемпер крикетиста и зарывается в него лицом, глубоко вдыхая запах. Потом опускается с ним на пол, словно ребенок со старым любимым одеялом, и не движется в течение тридцати семи минут. В конце концов, Доктору становится скучно, и он уходит, оставив Мастера одного.  
  
Когда Мастер внезапно начинает говорить, он не может остановиться. Стремительный поток слов, мало что значащих, или вовсе не имеющих смысла, льется с его пересохших губ. Он словно пробует новую тактику. Он прерывается, только чтобы поесть и попить, задает вопросы и не дожидается на них ответов, а когда уже не может больше говорить, смотрит на Доктора умоляющими глазами в надежде, что тот заполнит воцарившуюся тишину. Его руки трясутся.  
  
Доктор пытается помочь, честно пытается. Он знает, что ничего не может сделать с голосами в голове Мастера, так что даже не пробует. Он изо всех сил старается отвлечь его разговорами, но у временной воронки голос куда старше и громче любого из их голосов.  
  
А в один прекрасный день Мастер оказывается не в силах больше терпеть. Его глаза покраснели от постоянного бодрствования, а костяшки пальцев ободраны о стены ТАРДИС. Он не может игнорировать этот звук, не может заглушить его другим звуком или болью. Так что вместо этого он хватает Доктора за рубашку, падает на колени и шепчет снова и снова измученным сорванным голосом: «Барабаны, Доктор, заставь их замолчать». Доктор обнимает его, гладит по спине и объясняет, что война закончилась. Он выводит ТАРДИС из воронки и приземляется на пустой планете, имя и жители которой были давным-давно уничтожены их собственным злым солнцем. Все, что осталось здесь – прах и смерть. Доктор вытаскивает два шезлонга на склон холма, слева от пришвартованной ТАРДИС, выносит термос с чаем, садится рядом с Мастером, осторожно гладит его колено и ждет, когда тот придет в себя.  
  
– Лучше? – спрашивает Доктор спустя какое-то время.  
  
– Нет, – резко отвечает Мастер, но глаза его уже не переполнены болью. – Ты должен был дать мне умереть, – продолжает он. – Это было бы благородней.  
  
– Ты не заключенный, – не в первый раз напоминает ему Доктор.  
  
– Нет, – отзывается Мастер, язвительно скривив рот, – но рабство есть рабство, кому бы ты ни бил поклоны, – он начинает рассеяно постукивать пальцами по своему колену. Потом, заметив, останавливает себя.  
  
Он встает и протягивает Доктору руку, и они вальсируют в этой пустыне из песка и костей, двигаясь в ритме, который слышен лишь Мастеру. Он не пытается убежать, но не делает ни единого добровольного шага в сторону ТАРДИС, и Доктор нежно направляет его, слегка подталкивая в спину.  
  
* * *  
  
ТАРДИС становится ленивой и сонной после долгого пребывания в вакууме. Периодически огни ее начинают мерцать и, в итоге, гаснут совсем – словно моргает огромный глаз, постепенно забываясь сном. В такие моменты Доктор сидит за консолью и нежно поглаживает ее, стараясь разбудить корабль. Он говорит с ТАРДИС до тех пор, пока вновь тихо и привычно не загудит электричество. Это жестоко – вот так не давать ей уснуть, но что он может поделать?  
  
Однажды огни снова гаснут, оставив Доктора в полной темноте за наполовину разгаданным кроссвордом из газеты 1953 года выпуска. Но темнота не мешает ему мгновенно сориентироваться – ведь он знает это место лучше себя самого. Доктор садится у консоли, и шепчет: «Ну, давай, старушка».  
  
Когда свет, наконец, вновь заливает корабль, рядом с ним с закатанными рукавами стоит Мастер – стоит, приставив к шее Доктора катану. Клинок находится в неважном состоянии – катаной явно давно не пользовались, хотя сразу ясно, что когда-то у нее были времена посчастливей. Оттого кажется, что она причинит куда большую боль. Мастер выглядит гораздо спокойней, чем обычно. Его руки не дрожат и крепко сжимают оружие, лицо удивительно невозмутимо. Не похоже, что он сможет убить. Но, с другой стороны, Доктор никогда бы не подумал, что он может соблазнить женщину, танцевать или заниматься политикой.  
  
– Просто – опусти ее, – тихо произносит Доктор.  
  
– Ты отнял у меня все, – обвиняющее отзывается Мастер. Слова звучат почти как откровение, словно он лишь сейчас осознал это: только он, Доктор, и звук барабанов – на всю оставшуюся вечность.  
  
– Выходит, мы теперь на равных, – Доктор осторожно переступает с ноги на ногу. Лезвие упирается ему прямо в горло. – Ты знаешь, нет никакого смысла убивать меня.  
  
– А вдруг это будет приятно, – Мастер улыбается, как мальчишка, и облизывает верхнюю губу. Они стоят так некоторое время, прислушиваясь к мерному дыханию друг друга и тихому гулу двигателя ТАРДИС. Потом Мастер проводит лезвием катаны по щеке Доктора и опускается ниже в неожиданно чувственном жесте. Безвыходность положения выводит его из себя. Он бросает на Доктора гневный взгляд и вонзает сталь прямо в тело ТАРДИС, чуть левее Доктора.  
  
– Твои высокие моральные устои убивают всякое веселье, – разочарованно бросает Мастер. Разворачивается и уходит.  
  
Доктор склоняется к своей ТАРДИС, словно родитель, чей ребенок разбил коленку, ласковыми прикосновениями и нежными поцелуями надеясь облегчить ее боль.  
  
* * *  
  
Мастер, словно прирученный пес, нуждается в каком-то занятии. Его рассудок поврежден и болен, потому Доктор использует интеллектуальную стимуляцию, в надежде, что это поможет хоть что-то исправить. Доктор всячески старается показать, что ему нужна помощь Мастера. Он позволяет ему пропадать в своей библиотеке и старается не обращать внимания, что тот оставляет примечания на полях его редких старинных книг, когда позже расставляет их по авторам в алфавитном порядке. Он всегда зовет Мастера помочь ему с ТАРДИС, когда обходит ее с регулярной рутинной проверкой (она уже старая и дряхлая, время от времени ей необходим профилактический осмотр). В основном, Мастер молча наблюдает из-за его плеча, пока не решает, что Доктор все делает неправильно. Тогда он отталкивает его в сторону и начинает копаться в механизмах сам. Доктор стоит рядом, подает ему инструменты, которые тот требует, и улыбается. Он не видит никаких скрытых мотивов.  
  
Они играют в шахматы.  
  
В такие моменты Доктор забывает, как часто Мастер пытался убить его, как много боли он причинил, скольких людей уничтожил, и насколько искажено его видение Вселенной. Как будто они просто старые школьные друзья, которые давно не виделись, и им есть, о чем рассказать друг другу.  
  
Доктор двигает вперед пешку, наблюдая за тем, как Мастер смотрит на его руки.  
  
– Здесь не так уж и плохо, правда?  
  
Наступает очень долгое молчание. Мастер сцепляет руки в замок.  
  
– Не смей, Доктор.  
  
– Я только хочу сказать, что от тебя были одни неприятности и шум, когда мы только начали путешествовать вместе. Но сейчас же все в порядке, правда? Только мы с тобой, без парадоксов, пространственно-временных рифтов или лазерных отверток, – он конфисковал ее, когда взял Мастера на борт. Пальцы Мастера становятся совсем белыми, а глаза темнеют, и Доктор понимает, что должен замолчать прямо сейчас, но он уже разогнался, и слова будто сами вылетают у него изо рта: – Я правда рад, что ты здесь со мной, знаешь. Хоть какая-то компания. Теперь не так одиноко.  
  
– Я так рад за тебя, – шипит Мастер и опускает глаза. Воцаряется звенящая тишина, физически осязаемая пауза - словно глубокий вдох перед криком. А потом Мастер вскакивает с места. Он делает это так резко, что задевает шахматную доску, и фигурки из слоновой кости градом рассыпаются по полу ТАРДИС. Возвышающийся над ним Мастер внезапно кажется очень высоким, он хватает Доктора за отвороты пиджака и притягивает ближе к себе, их лица почти соприкасаются. – Ты думаешь, что знаешь так много, Доктор. Ты думаешь, что знаешь меня. Ты думаешь, что знаешь огонь, смерть, любовь. Ты не знаешь ничего, – он стучит по виску Доктора в непрерывном и четком ритме, достаточно сильно, чтобы это было больно. – Вот на что это похоже, Доктор. Каждую секунду, каждый час, каждый день. И ты считаешь, что это не так уж и плохо!  
  
Мастер ногой выбивает из-под него стул и прижимает Доктора к ближайшей стене, одной рукой крепко удерживая его за горло, а другой ударяя по лицу снова и снова. Доктору очень больно, у него на глазах выступают слезы, но он не пытается защищаться и даже не поднимает рук. Мастер бьет его, и он не сопротивляется. Это раздражает Мастера больше всего, удары становятся сильнее, и Мастер почти плачет и кричит:  
  
– Дерись со мной!  
  
Доктор постепенно сползает вниз по стене, и Мастер опускается вместе с ним, продолжая наносить удары. Доктор сидит, прислонившись к стене, и крупная дрожь сотрясает его тело. Он готов вынести все. Это единственное, что он может сделать.  
  
Когда Мастер, в конце концов, останавливается, он понимает, что сидит на коленях рядом с Доктором. Он вытирает лоб рукавом рубашки и не смотрит Доктору в глаза. Потом встает, слегка пошатываясь, и уходит, как он делает всегда.  
  
Доктор сплевывает кровь, встает и следует за Мастером по лабиринту коридоров в его личные владения. Мастер оставляет дверь открытой для него. Они садятся в темноте на кровать с пологом. Мастер снимает с Доктора рубашку, успокаивает саднящие ушибы влажной тканью и говорит:  
  
– Я бы выиграл за четыре хода.  
  
– Даже не сомневаюсь в этом.  
  
Ни один из них не извиняется.  
  
* * *  
  
Доктор берет его с собой на Землю, в холодную пустую местность где-то в шотландском нагорье середины шестнадцатого столетья.  
  
– Никто не любит это место так, как ты, – говорит Мастер, зябко кутаясь в свою куртку под холодным злым ветром.  
  
Они сидят на траве, и Доктор крепко держит Мастера за руку. Всякий раз, как он ослабляет захват, Мастер сам сжимает его ладонь, и тогда он сжимает свою в ответ. Они держатся за руки, и это служит им защитой от холода и других леденящих душу вещей, которые ни один из них не может увидеть, но оба чувствуют.  
  
– Ты же понимаешь, я не могу отпустить тебя, – говорит Доктор очень серьезно, вкладывая в свои слова куда более глубокий смысл.  
  
– Я понимаю, – отвечает Мастер и кладет голову на плечо Доктору. Они сидят так, пока не наступает темнота, да и после этого, на том же месте и молчат. На рассвете они возвращаются в ТАРДИС вместе, держась за руки.  
  
* * *  
  
Он не видит Мастера почти неделю, а потом однажды ночью Доктор просыпается и обнаруживает его рядом с собой в постели. Он обнажен и одной рукой ласкает член Доктора.  
  
– Чтобы разрядить сексуальное напряжение между нами, – сухо объясняет ему Мастер.  
  
– Разрядить что? – изумляется Доктор, еще толком не проснувшись, но Мастер не теряет времени даром. Он склоняется над ним, устраивается поудобнее, и опускается на эрегированный член Доктора. У Доктора перехватывает дыхание, он делает резкий вдох, и, нащупав рукой колено Мастера, хватается за него. Он задумывается, почему раньше не замечал никаких попыток соблазнения со стороны Мастера. Затем он вспоминает, как Мастер стонал в телефонную трубку, называя его по имени, и как смотрел на него, когда целовал свою жену, и как он всегда наслаждался их физическим контактом, даже сейчас, когда они поменялись ролями. Все их долгие отношения были прелюдией.  
  
Мастер медленно двигается на нем, вверх и вниз, его бледное тело блестит от пота. Доктор кладет руки ему на спину и притягивает ближе к себе. Его переполняют противоречивые чувства. Как будто это его первый раз. Или словно он трахается со шлюхой. И в то же время занимается любовью с давно потерянной половинкой души. И все это одновременно.  
  
Доктору не требуется много времени, чтобы кончить.  
  
– Что это было? – шепчет он после, когда Мастер слизывает пот с его лица, пробуя на вкус соль в его порах.  
  
– Извинение, – говорит ему Мастер и нежно целует в губы.  
  
На следующий день Доктор обнаруживает, что они где-то приземлились – фактически они находились здесь всю ночь – и когда он открывает двери ТАРДИС, кругом огонь и крики: мир пылает. Мастер выглядывает из-за его плеча, с кривой и радостной ухмылкой на лице. Он обнимает Доктора за талию, и шепчет, уткнувшись ему в шею: «Никогда не спи на дежурстве, дорогой».  
  
Доктор приковывает его наручниками к стене ТАРДИС и говорит, что тот останется здесь до тех пор, пока он не сможет снова ему доверять. Доктор настраивает звуковую систему ТАРДИС так, что гул временной воронки звучит прямо в комнате управления. Мастер корчится от боли, проклинает его, умоляет, плачет, просит остановить барабаны. Доктор лишь отводит глаза.  
  
Проходит не так много времени, прежде чем Мастер затихает. Тогда Доктор позволяет себе снова на него взглянуть. Тот сидит, привалившись к стене с потухшим взглядом, и только его пальцы двигаются, слабо отбивая такой знакомый ритм. Его рот полуоткрыт, и голова свисает набок, как будто у него нет сил держать ее прямо. Доктор выключает звук и склоняется над своим больным питомцем. Он освобождает его от наручников, баюкает лицо Мастера в своих ладонях и целует его снова, и снова, и снова.  
  
– Ты обещаешь, что теперь будешь себя хорошо вести? – шепчет он. Его голос дрожит.  
  
– Обещаю, – безвольно отзывается Мастер.  
  
* * *  
  
Доктор всегда прощает его, что бы Мастер ни сделал. У него репутация сурового правителя, даже когда не им писаны законы. Мастер сказал ему однажды: «Не такие уж мы и разные - ты и я». В тот момент Доктор посмеялся над этими словами, но забыть их не смог. Они танцуют бесконечное танго, и пока танцуют, становятся все более и более человечными. Сражения и секс вовсе не являются их природными инстинктами, но они легко привыкают к этому, словно так было всегда.  
  
Доктор кладет руку поверх руки Мастера и сжимает ее всякий раз, когда замечает, что тот отбивает ритм воображаемых барабанов, звучащий в его голове. Ему интересно, как скоро он сам начнет их слышать. 


End file.
